A Use For Naruto
by Ryu-Tsui-Sen
Summary: After the Bell test Sasuke finds a use for Naruto.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N I have only seen up to the preliminaries of the chunnin exams. I have read a lot of fanfic though so please excuse any fanon. Not sure how this story will go. I have noticed in naruto fics people tend to change either too much or too little. Hopefully this is a good balance. This is how the story starts in my mind if you enjoy it feel free to continue it but drop me a line so I know where to go to read it . No Pairing

**A Use For Naruto**

As Kakashi and Sakura walk back to town Sasuke splits off from the duo and heads back to training ground seven and Naruto. Seeing Naruto lying on the ground next to the shredded ropes, Sasuke lowers himself to the ground next to him.

"You know the shadow clone jutsu." Sasuke starts.

"I'm not going to teach it to you!" Yelled Naruto his attention now fixed on the dark haired boy.

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I heard you learnt it in 3 hours."

"Of course I did. I'm a much better shinobi then you teme."

Struggling to keep his temper in check Sasuke continued on. "If you can learn techniques that fast then we can be the best partners ever. I want to make a deal."

"Heh, a deal with me. What are you going to give me?"

"First off you will attack me with shadow clones and keep attacking me as hard as you can, until my sharingan activates."

"Ne…What's a sharingan?"

"The sharingan is my bloodline limit. It activates due to battle stress. Usually a family member spars until it opens but my family is dead. Enough clones of you should prove a problem even for me and then my limit will activate for the first time."

"Hehe my clones beat up Mizuki teme, you will be easy."

"No! It can't be easy; it has to be a long fight. Send in two clones first, then every time one dies send in another 2 clones. Once my sharingan activates we can begin the second part of our deal."

"Wow, there's more!" Naruto exclaims "I thought the deal was just I got to beat you up and you got your sharigan thing."

"It's sharingan dobe and yes there is more. I'm not allowed to copy moves off of leaf shinobi, which means my jutsu library will take forever to build up. Unless someone lets me copy them. So the second part of the deal will be this. I will let you have full access to my clan's jutsu library. One level at a time. Using your clones you will be able to learn 10 or 20 jutsus a day. Once you have learnt them you will let me copy them. We will start with the E and D ranked jutsus. There are only 200 of those, so we should finish them quickly. Then there are 1000 C ranked jutsus 3000 B ranked jutsus 1500 A ranked jutsus and 50 S ranked jutsus. If you can learn 20 a day in the three hours set aside for our personal training. We will know them all in about 9 months. That's 5750 jutsus, more than even the Hokage knows. Even more than HE knows."

"What else do I get?" naruto asked as Sasuke finished speaking.

"Else!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm giving you the chance to learn over 5000 jutsus, and you think you deserve something else?"

"Well you said you could just copy them with your eye, so it sounds like your getting me to do all the work and you get to just copy. Plus you get to learn 20 a day and I just get to learn 1"

"Dobe, you will learn 20 a day as well you learn everything you clone learns I thought you knew that, Shadow clone is a spy clone after all, I thought you had adapted it to fighting, not that you didn't know what it was, you really are an idiot."

"Hey it was dark I only just got to see the hand signs before I couldn't read anymore. Still I'm the one who has to do all the work. So you have to give me something else."

"Fine, I'll teach you a proper taijutsu style as well. NOT the Uchiha style, but not the academy style either, or whatever style they told you they were teaching you. My clan has notes on hundreds of styles we can find one for you and I'll learn it and teach it to you. Something that has dodges instead of blocks so you clones can use it to. There I'll be working as well now. So do we have a deal?"

Naruto scratched at his head. Learn lots of Jutsus, a new REAL taijutsu style AND he gets to beat up the teme. "Sure we have a deal. When do you want me to beat you up?"

"Tomorrow at 6 meet me here. If we can activate my sharingan before we have to meet Kakashi then we can start on the jutsus tomorrow night."

"Yes, and then I will be Hokage!!!"

Naruto continued yelling as Sasuke walked away from the training grounds.

A/N Obviously there are tonnes of problems they can experience while learning jutsus from elemental problems, to problems with chakra control. Kyuubi should be dealt with as in canon or generally ignored. Also as Sasuke and Naruto grow closer and stronger how do they react to Sakura and what is Kakashi's reaction to his rapidly improving genin. The counsels etc


End file.
